


Some kinda party foul

by TheIcyQueen



Series: Let's Play the Hypothetical Game! [3]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Drinking, irresponsible fruit decisions, someone get these boys a pinterest, unnecessary reference to the room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyQueen/pseuds/TheIcyQueen
Summary: Every good Spring Break shindig needs some delicious Jello shots, and they're not gonna make themselves! Then again, uh...if these two are in charge, they might not get made at ALL. Don't trust Chris with the shopping list.





	Some kinda party foul

**Author's Note:**

> Another doofy oneshot to blow off some steam while working on my big ol' UD multichap! This one was requested specifically by unicornaffair ;P (Hey, yo, psst. If you check me out on tumblr, I'm always accepting prompt requests/ideas/etc in my inbox. You can find me there as queenofbaws!)

“ _Finally!”_ Josh threw the front door open, taking a step back to let Chris into the house. “What’s with the holdup, man? Time is money, Cochise, tick-tock, tick-tock.” He pantomimed tapping a watch on his bare wrist, closing the door once he shuffled in with his noncommittal ‘Yeah yeah yeah’s.

Chris made a beeline for the Washingtons’ kitchen, hefting two sizable grocery bags down onto the island. “Don’t blame me, dude, store was _swamped._ You’d think it’s the freakin’ apocalypse out there.” Snickering, he rifled around one of the bags, the blue plastic crinkling as he pulled out a very large mesh bag of…

Limes.

Josh stopped halfway through the room, squinting at the scene as though he couldn’t quite figure out what was happening in front of him. He leaned against the counter and tilted his head to the side, gaze flicking from Chris to the limes and back again.

As though sensing his stare, Chris looked up, grinning sheepishly. “The store ran out of Easter eggs,” he said, the tone of his voice suggesting he thought he’d just explained _…any_ part of what was going on.

“Oh.” Josh nodded, folding his arms across his chest. “I gotcha, I gotcha…Hey, quick question though.”

“Yeah?”

“What the _fuck_ does that have to do with _anything?”_

His tone did nothing to dampen Chris’s smile. He just pulled out another bag of limes, and then another…and then another, acting very much as though it _wasn’t_ a batshit bonkers thing to do. “Easy! You said Jello shots, right?”

“Yes…” he spoke slowly, trying to piece the citrusy mystery together. None of the pieces lined up, though. “I did make that suggestion.”

“Well _I_ thought ‘Hey, Spring Break party, why not make them _festive?’_ and seriously, what’s more festive than Easter egg-shaped Jello?”

He readjusted his position, hopping up to sit on the counter instead of just leaning against it. Josh shoved the Keurig out of the way to give himself more space. “That was…Cochise? That was quite possibly the saddest, most suburban, Home-and-Garden-magazine thing I’ve ever heard _anyone_ say.” He paused for effect. “ _Ever_.”

“Man, shut the fuck up, I’m _trying_ to _explain_. You asked me a question, now I’m answering. Leave your stupid comments in your pocket.”

Reeling back as though he’d been shot, Josh pressed a palm flat against his heart. “You’re tearing me apart, Lisa.”

“ _Anyway_. As I was saying. So I thought why not make them Easter egg-shaped, right? Because that’d be fun. But the store was _out_ of Easter eggs.”

“Easter egg Jello molds.”

Chris stopped, turning to face him with a look of such earnest confusion that it was almost hilarious. “Wait, what?”

“They were out of Easter egg Jello molds?” Josh tried again. “You use…you use Jello molds to mold Jello, man. Hence the uh…hence the name.” They watched each other for a moment. Realization dawned in Chris’s eyes, and then Josh’s. “ _Dude_ …” he sighed, shaking his head. His tone was stuck somewhere between disbelief and amusement, but his grin strongly suggested the latter.

“No,” Chris interjected, holding his hands up in defense. “Nonono, you can _absolutely_ use the little plastic eggs to make them—can’t you?”

“No.”

He looked back down at the considerable pile of limes, a man broken. He pursed his lips together as he stared at them, slowly and resignedly shaking his head. “Well. I thought. Hmm.”

With a bark of laughter, Josh hung his head and raked his fingers through his hair before letting his hands fall back onto his lap. “Okay. Okay. _Okay_. So no, hang on there. That still doesn’t explain…so you go to the store, trying to make some festive Martha Stewart shit. No Easter eggs, fine, whatever, let’s get past that hurdle. Now, uh, Cochise, buddy, ol-pal…why did that lead you into the fucking produce section?”

Chris met his gaze helplessly, eyebrows drawn up and together. “Cuz I thought…aw fuck, man.”

Josh prompted him with a wave of his hand. “C’mon, out with it.”

“I thought we could use ‘em instead!”

“ _How?”_

 _“I don’t know!_ You can make Jello shots in limes! I’ve…” his shoulders raised and fell in a weak shrug. “I’ve seen it on YouTube.”

It was as good an answer as any. He sighed heavily, taking to nodding his head. He was a man who could roll with punches. Even fruit punches. He could improvise, sure. “Okay. So _how_ do we fuckin’…do that, though? How do we do that?”

They both looked back to the limes, the implication of the question setting in. “I…uh, we…” Chris narrowed his eyes, grimacing severely. “I mean I guess we…check YouTube.”

“Mhm,” Josh hummed. “Okay, I’m gonna call Sam and see if she’s got ideas.”

He released his breath in a relieved whoosh, nodding frantically. “Good, good. Vegans love limes.”

“Uh huh. Do me a fav, Cochise—don’t ever go into party planning, okay? Thanks.”


End file.
